Other Heroes (Heroes Next Door)
'''UnderFist''' UnderFist are a commando squad. '''Hoss Delgado''' '''Irwin''' '''Jeff''' A male Arachne, he joined UnderFist to prove to the world of the nobler side of his people. Using his webbings and eight appendages, he is a powerful ally. '''Fred''' A half witted demon who formed a loyalty pact with Jeff. '''Skarr''' Beast Corps Dr. Roach Missing Link BOB Insectosaurus Ginormica '''Dragon Protectors''' 65 million years ago, before the meteorite fell to Earth, a valley filled with Dinosaurs sensed a presence. The Dinosaurs followed the source that was somewhere below ground. This act saved the Dinosaurs life. After the KT Extinction, the Dinosaurs lived underground near a well that was flowing with mystical power. Over time, the Dinosaurs began to evolve becoming Dragons. For many centuries, the Dragons acted as Protectors under the belief that everything of Earth must be preserved in the name of the spirit of Earth. Then everything change when a rogue Protector named the Dark Dragon who wanted to use the power of the Earth to conquer all. This act was the biggest shame and when human started a global hunt against all magical creatures, the Dragons fled to a dimension they named Drakkon. They had stayed there for thousands of years with some sentries left behind to watch over the world in case peace talks was feasible. The sentries would lead to the myths that Humans knew today. In 2020, thanks to Jake Long, the American Dragon and in later years, other magical heroes, Dragons returned and resumed their role as Protectors. Dragon King Dragon Council Devon and Cornwall/ British Dragon Lao Shi/ Chinese Dragon Sun Park/ Korean Dragon Fred Nerk/ Australian Dragon Hayley Long '''Mane Six''' Sunset Shimmer AppleJack Rainbow Dash Rarity Fluttershy Pinkie Pie Guardians of the Veil Will Vandom Elfa Squad Crystal Gems Garnet Amethyst Pearl Galactic Rangers Admiral DeGill Ranger Ven Ghan Ranger Vine Ranger Lorr Nebulon (Lloyd) Ranger Meap Beyonders Ranger Per-Ri Wander Sylvia Peridot April Vigilantes and Allies '''Cat Noir''' A suave thief in France and love interest of LadyBug. Initially thought by Interpol to be a criminal who targets rich individuals but LadyBug uncovers that most of the victims were notorious robbers themselves. '''Tommy Gilligan/The Tag''' '''Duncan Rosenblatt/ Firebreather''' Duncan is son to Margaret and Belloc Rosenblatt. Prior to his birth, Duncan's father, Belloc was a drug addict to Ambrosia, a drug that allowed criminals to have super powers. At the time, the Ambrosia was at a prototype to the refined one later which slowly mutated Belloc. Before getting caught by NEXT, Belloc slept with his wife who would conceive Duncan. Duncan retained his father's reptilian like appearance but also received the power of Pyrokinesis. '''Motor Master''' Jacob lived in the streets of Detroit which has become practically a wasteland due to a gang war. Seeing the hopeless there, Jacob studied in order to help the city to prosper once more. After becoming sixteen, he joined Sky Way Patrol but got fed up and left them due to witnessing corruption within the organization. When he returned to Detroit, he was inspired by those in his home to continue the battle against evil. His Scientific Engineering abilities allowed him to create a vehicle that could handle anything. Pandora Penn Zero Juniper Lee Vlad the Count Ecco, the Dolphin Daring Do Dipper and Mabel Pines Biker Mice The Biker Mice hail from the moon of Blorch, Home of the Slaughtering Rat People. Unlike the Rat People, these subspecies are less violent but retained much of their lust for battle and will defends themselves if the situation arises. Albino Caballo (Davi Rococo) A superhero from the same city as El Tigre. Signature weapons is his trusty baseball bat. Susan Murphy/ Ginormica Admiral Wolverine Lightning Bolt Bunny Silver Shell Past Heroes '''Dave the Barbarian''' '''Warriors of Ra''' '''The Trinity''' '''Pandora''' '''The British Dragon''' '''Starswirl the Bearded''' '''Deya the Deliverer''' '''Dashi''' '''Shrek''' '''Asterix''' '''Norisu Nine''' '''Kubo''' '''Shantae''' '''Lord Quentin Trembley''' '''Sheriff Rango''' '''Puss in Boots''' '''Beast Brigade''' Missing Link Dr Roach '''Lasso Lass''' '''Agent Xero''' Martin Mystery =